Under the Shadow of Wings
by OfMusicandMayhem
Summary: Flight. It has long been the dream of mortals to command the sky - to lay claim to the dominion of gods while hell rang out below in the clashing of blades and the spilling of blood. I was far from heaven.
1. Prologue

**The Warcraft franchise belongs to Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. All characters, mentioned or shown, in this story that cannot be found in the game belong to me, my friend, or members of the Bloodraptor Clan. As far as I know, there is no Daggerwing Guard on the server (Wyrmrest Accord) or game and any characters that have the same name as one of my own are purely coincidental. The plot of the story is my own. Expect slow updates due to the fact that I am working on other stories and that I get writers' block easily.**

* * *

><p>Under the Shadow of Wings – Prologue<p>

Flight. It has long been the dream of mortals to command the sky – to lay claim to the dominion of gods while hell rang out below in the clashing of blades and the spilling of blood.

I was far from heaven. That much was clear.

xXxXx

I rolled behind my opponent, dodging a roundhouse kick. I took the opportunity to sweep her feet out from under her. She rolled out of it with practiced ease and the dance continued without pause. She rushed me, hoping to pin me against the wall not occupied by the ever-growing crowd, placing bets on the outcome. I knew those bets weren't in my favor…they never are for an elf.

I ducked under her arm and locked it behind her back. I pressed my foot against the back of her knee, forcing her to kneel. But I knew it wouldn't deter her for long. She slammed her head into my already-bloody nose, confirming the prediction of her getting out of my hold. She returned my leg sweep.

I didn't roll out of it as she had, but I shoved both of my feet into her ribs. She stumbled back and I jumped onto my feet again. I charged her and drove an uppercut at her jaw, but she grabbed my wrist as I tried to pull it back. She threw me against the wall and before I could react she had me pinned to the ground, and her hand on my throat.

But I wasn't done yet. I twisted her leg, locking it between my own and causing her to trip. She released her hold on my throat and I gasped for air. I ignored the punches she was throwing at me and worked her into a headlock. We stayed that way for about a minute before the match was called. I had won!

I released her and laid on my back, closing my eyes, trying to catch my breath. Amongst the noise of the crowd, I heard my opponent, and friend, start to laugh and I joined in. The crowd soon dispersed, and the Cleft of Shadow soon returned its normal low murmur.

"I'll go get us some water and a priest." Said my rival and fellow rogue.

I nodded, still too winded from the fight to talk. I stood and walked to where I had placed my belongings and tossed it over my shoulder. I leaned against the wooden supports and stared into the brazier next to me. It was then that my friend had decided to return, still smiling.

"Well, I have the water," Which she had tossed to me, "But there was no priest in sight."

"Oh well. We've both had worse."

"True." Then she noticed my sack. "You leaving?"

"Yeah. I got a letter from my trainer. He wants me to return to Silvermoon. He says I've wasted enough time messing around."

"Is he wrong?"

"No." I laughed. "The next zeppelin will be here soon. I don't want to have to spend a ton of gold on a mage... I'll miss you, Agreshka."

"Yeah right! You'll miss rubbing your victory in my face! Your _first and only_ victory. You're not the only one who'll be training."

"We'll see." We talked some more as we walked to the zeppelin towers (ignoring the few stares at our injuries). The boarding call sounded, breaking us out of the good mood. Agreshka turned back to me.

"I'll see you soon, Solinthia."

I smiled and ran to catch my ride back home. "You can bet on it!"


	2. Chapter One

**Okay guys, I'll let you all know right now that this won't be a very long story – no more than ten chapters at best. As always, World of Warcraft is the sole property of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. All characters belong to either me or their respective players on the Wyrmrest Accord server and if any names are similar to ones I mention, then it is just coincidence. So without further ado, enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Under the Shadow of Wings – Chapter One<p>

The zeppelin's horn sounded and the boarding call was shouted out, snapping me out of my trance. There was a time when I thought of getting a job as a guard on one of the vessels, but I was sure that my sky-gazing would have gotten me fired, ending that goal. I reluctantly stepped off of the flying machine and onto the docking tower and started making my way to the translocator orb that would take me home.

I felt the familiar, yet foreign flow of magic as it moved me across territories. It was a strange feeling, like I was being broken down into the elements and then reformed as I entered Sunfury Spire. Besides the mages who studied there and other travelers like myself, no one else seemed to be around. I made my way out and through the courtyard, tempted to splash some water from the fountain in my face, but decided against the stares I would receive.

I took the long way to my destination, enjoying the sight of the hometown I hadn't seen in months. Making my way through Murder Row, I ran into an orc. His eyes were wide and he swaggered, obviously drunk.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm going to do my besht to make you my…b…b…f f…f." I ignored the near-insane orc (for all I knew he was a wanted Twilight Cultist), but silently wondered what 'bbfff' stood for. He went on to bother a paladin, and I later heard something along the lines of 'damn blood elves.' I frowned. Why were elves so underestimated?

Most people ignored me as I passed, caught up in their own discussions. A shadow passed over me and I looked up in time to see the unmistakable shape of wyverns, flying in a V formation. I stared at them as they made their way across the sky, and I wanted nothing more than to be up there with them. But my daydreaming was interrupted by a tackle from behind. I started to fight back until I realized that I wasn't being attacked, but hugged.

"Sol! Oh-my-god-it's-really-you-I-can't-believe-you're-back-do-you-know-how-long-it's-been?" I only knew one person who could say that much in one breath.

"Velin!" I turned around to see that it was, indeed, my best friend from childhood: Velindis Silvermist. Her hair was much longer than I last remembered and I absently wondered if she was trying to impress someone. I fought to pull my equally-long hair back as we made our way down the Walk of Elders.

She talked nonstop as we entered Wayfarer's Rest, only pausing once to say hello to a man who, in turn, inclined his head in greeting as we passed.

The inn was crowded with people as always, but by some miracle Velindis had managed to find a couple of empty chairs. It was hard to pay attention to what she was saying what with the noise around us and my own wandering mind, but I caught a few things every now and again. We sat there talking (or in my case listening) for what seemed like an hour.

"Did you hear about what happened at Blackrock about a month ago?"

"Yeah," I said. "They said something big happened – a battle of some sort. Do you have the details on it?"

If there was one thing I could count on, it was Velin's ability to gather information – I suppose that came naturally to mages – but she shook her head. "It's been a thorn in my side!"

"Well, if I hear anything, you'll be the first to know." She smiled. A knowledge-seeker through and through! She started talking about how well her studies were going, but I had to go. We exchanged farewell wishes and promises to meet later then parted ways.

xXxXx

Farstrider Square seemed to be just as packed as the inn, mostly with people training. I inwardly cringed – I was supposed to be back at my own trainer by now. I suppose he just had to wait, then. I wasn't going to come home and not see my family as soon as I possibly could.

I could feel the heat from the forges even from where I stood, and it rose the closer I walked toward it. I looked around. One familiar face saw me, waved and went over to a man. The man's strength was apparent and his skin was tanned from working in the sun and the heat of the forge. He ran a hand through his short, blond hair as he listened to what the other had to say. Then he turned in my direction and smiled. Rethion Ambermorn put down his work and rushed up to me, taking me in his arms.

"Welcome home, Soli!" Normally I would have told a person off for using that nickname, even if he _was_ my father, but I missed him too much to argue. He brought us over to a ledge and we sat down. He took out a pair of daggers and a sharpening stone and got to work.

While he worked, we talked. Some things were the same as what Velin had told me. Others were of a more personal matter. "Any word about mom?"

He frowned and his eyes were downcast. He shook his head. "Still missing. No one knows anything."

I still remembered the last time I had seen her. She was dressed in full battle armor, her helm under her arm, letting her wavy, dark-red hair flow across her shoulders. She had just received a letter, calling her to war. I stopped that thought there. This was not a time to be depressed. I tried to change the subject, asking about the weapons he held.

"Who are those for?" He smiled slightly, handing them to me. I blinked.

"I've been working on them since you left for Orgrimmar." I took them carefully. They were balanced perfectly – very fine craftsmanship. I didn't expect anything less. "Don't you have to get back to training?"

I started. The sun was almost down, I was planning to be back earlier. I looked sheepishly at my father. He nodded, telling me to go on. We'd catch up on life later. And so I dashed back to Murder Row.

xXxXx

Dodge. Slice. Parry. Stab.

Those were the steps of my dance as I dueled my trainer. He seemed to be somewhat impressed that I had become a better fighter in my absence. I had Agreshka to thank for that. Unfortunately, Agreshka wasn't a master like my trainer. It was inevitable when I fell to the ground and found a sword at my throat.

"Not bad. Keep working on it." He offered me his hand and pulled me up. I started heading to one of the practice dummies, but he pulled me over to one of the tables. "I have a job for you, Solinthia."

I stared at him. This was rare. "What is it?"

"There's a group that just arrived in the city. I've been told they are mercenaries, but I have no idea why they're here. They may not be doing anything other than looking for a job. But just out of precaution, I want you to spy on them."

* * *

><p><strong>And so concludes another chapter! There were a few cameos in here: Lelth (the orc in Murder Row) and Silverash (the blood elf who nodded his greeting by Wayfarer's Rest). Both of them are characters on the Wyrmrest Accord server.<strong>

**Also, a short mention of another of the guld's stories is in here. If you'd like to get the full story, check out The Gurubashi Druid by TemplarSword.**

**Now I'm off to write some more. Reviews are highly welcome.**


End file.
